The global and local flexibilites of the L7/L12 domain are being investigated to identify the solution characterization of this protein. The results will be evaluated in term of the position and orientation of the two L7/L12 domains in the complete ribosome. In addition, the postulant binding affinity of L10, a second ribosome protein, and elongation factor Tu with L7/L21 will be examined. This data should help further our understanding on how these proteins cooperate within the ribosome during a protein elongation.